


[Podfic] she's waiting for me (just across the bar)

by sophinisba



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Clothing Kink, Drinking, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Humor, Party, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: FreshBrains's story read aloud:“Agent Romanoff,” Maria teases, letting her hands wander down Natasha’s sides. “Are you trying to seduce me?”“Please,” Natasha says, and swallows the last of her drink. “I consider you seduced at this point. Now I just want you upstairs in nothing but that jacket.”
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] she's waiting for me (just across the bar)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [she's waiting for me (just across the bar)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880627) by [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains). 



> Read aloud to my partner and our cat for the "Life of the Party" challenge at Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020. I'm posting one version that's only minimally edited and another one that's more like a normal podfic, though the audio quality is not awesome.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Live:  Edited: 

## Downloads

  * Live: [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/she's+waiting+for+me+\(just+across+the+bar\)+live.mp3) | **Size:** 3.3 MB | **Duration:** 5:19 minutes
  * Edited: [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/she's+waiting+for+\(just+across+the+bar\).mp3) | **Size:** 2.6 MB | **Duration:** 3:57 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
